2.1 Technical Field
The subject of the present invention is thermoplastic compositions with improved fire resistance and in particular compositions based on polyamide resins and/or on alkenylaromatic (co)polymers. The fire resistance is assessed, on the one hand, by the resistance to combustion or to self-ignition and, on the other hand, by the susceptibility to dripping.